Fair Game
by LiulfrKeahi
Summary: [oneshot] What if Mulan and Aurora were in Storybrooke? What if while under the curse Mulan had filmed "Sucker Punch" and Aurora found out? Random idea I got and just had to write it.


AU. What if Mulan and Aurora were in Storybrooke? What if while under the curse Mulan had filmed "Sucker Punch" and Aurora found out? Random idea I got and just had to write it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Aurora and Mulan. (Though if I did OUAT would have none of this love between man and woman only nonsense)

* * *

"Mulan! Is this you?"

Mulan turned her head away from the aisle of DVDs she was browsing and to the DVD Aurora had held in hand. Mulan's eyebrows furrowed, her mouth turning to a disapproving frown. She then focused on the gleeful expression her lover had on her face. Mulan's frown grew bigger. She looked away from Aurora's hardly contained amusement, glancing anywhere but the DVD. "Stupid curse..." Mulan muttered, crossing her arms and noticeably shifting her feet.

While Mulan was surely showing off discomfort, Aurora could not get over how cute her warrior was. Here they were in the middle of a DVD store, looking for one to watch on their peaceful Saturday evening. She was hoping for one well mixed with adventure and romance, as it reminded of her own adventure with Mulan in the Enchanted Forest. Never did she expect to find one with Mulan on it, and less one with her in such, revealing clothes. Aurora's face heated up. Even though they had their intimate moments every now and then, the thought of Mulan wearing scandalous clothing was still new and... 'So arousing,' Aurora mused.

Mulan stole a glance at Aurora. Her initial discomfort fading when she noticed her princess' eyes were slightly unfocused and her amused smile turned into a lopsided smirk. Mulan knew this face. Aurora always had this face whenever they would be involved in more intimate moments. Mulan blushed at the thought and slightly frustrated that she still could not think of sex (or thinking of merely the word sex, for that matter) without blushing. Curious and slightly worried, Mulan cleared her throat called out Aurora's name. Aurora immediately startled and let out an embarrassed chuckle. Her blush did not go unnoticed.

"Sorry," Aurora whispered, scratching the back of her head out of embarrassment. Mulan lifted one eyebrow, but gave a soft smile nonetheless. "It's alright," she murmured back. Aurora smiled. Remembering why she lost focus in the beginning, she stated, "You still haven't my question, you know." Her warrior's smile quickly turned to a scowl just as it did moments ago. "You really shouldn't frown much. You'd get wrinkles." Mulan merely made an annoyed grunt sound to show her acknowledgement. "I'm still waiting for an answer," Aurora said once more, not bothering to hide her smile in her words.

Mulan pouted a while longer before she let out a defeated sigh. "Yes, love, that is me," Mulan said as she pointed at herself on the DVD cover. "And no, we are not watching this." She crossed her arms as an attempt to hide her own amusement when Aurora's face immediately fell. She was going to do it, the look. Mulan knew it. Anytime Mulan said no to anything Aurora wanted, Aurora would give her a look to try to change her mind. Unless it regarded their safety, Mulan would usually, though perhaps a bit reluctantly, give in. And Aurora knew it as well.

Sure enough, Aurora put her hands on Mulan's hips, playing with the hem of Mulan's shirt. She bit into her bottom lip, looking up to Mulan. It was selfish. It was manipulative of her to act in this particular way. But it was, in a way, a game they would play. Both of them knew it was. It was a fair game. And Aurora knew Mulan would never really say no unless it was something that would endanger their lives. A DVD was not. It was just a matter of time to get the answer she wanted. Aurora slightly tilted her head to the right. Her eyes asked the same question once more.

Mulan sighed once more, but did not bother hiding the smile that was creeping onto her face. She circled her arms around Aurora's waist. She pulled her lover closer to give her a chaste kiss. She leaned on Aurora's forehead, enjoying the closeness they shared. Opening her eyes slowly, Mulan looked into Aurora's glistening eyes, eyes full of love and twinkling with mischief at the moment. Mulan stroked Aurora's cheek carefully and lovingly. She smiled. "You're lucky I fell for you."

Aurora gave Mulan one more kiss, enjoying Mulan's smile on her lips. She whispered back, "I am." Understanding Mulan's answer, Aurora reached out to hold their hands together. "And so are you," Aurora said as they walked towards the cashier. Mulan smirked and asked, "Am I? You found a piece of work that I was hoping would never be brought back to see the light of day." After they finished their purchase and left the store, Aurora pointed to the sunset in the sky. "Technically, it hardly did see the light of day," she joked. "But I meant that you're lucky because I will not tell anyone else about this lovely movie." Mulan laughed and jokingly praised Aurora for her generosity. Mocking offense, Aurora added one condition for the secret. "And what would that be, princess?" Mulan asked, kissing the hand she held. Aurora leaned into Mulan's ear and whispered, "Wear something like this tonight."

Later that night, Aurora added one more condition that Mulan gladly accepted. Spank her as Mulan had done to another girl in her dance performance scene.


End file.
